Pinky Swear On It
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: Killua is moving away to the States, and Gon makes a promise to him, that they will one day meet again. AU! Fanfic


Hello Hunter X Hunter fans. It is I theabridgedkuriboh, and this is my very first Hunter X Hunter fanfic. As you can tell this is a Killua and Gon fanfic. I ship these two like a crazy person but I have decided to make a very fluffy friendship fic first. I got this idea from when Gon made that promise to Palm about the NGL. Anyway, i'm rambling aren't I? (I do that a lot) On with the fanfiction.

This is an AU fic. Things will be a bit different. Some facts will be changed. Some will stay the same (hopefully, my memory sucks)

* * *

"Oi Killua, wait a second."

Killua stopped in his tracks. He looked over his shoulder with a frown. He watched as his friend, Gon, came running his way. He didn't want this. He didn't want to leave his friends side, not just yet, but that's how life works.

His big brother, Illumi, got into one of the most exquisite colleges in all of Japan. And his mother didn't want to be too far from her son. So, she had been searching for months for the perfect new house to move us too.

However, as Killua knew her plans he tried his hardest to change her mind, even try to delay the inevitable, but it was too late. She had already found and paid for the perfect home. It was a large mansion on a ton of land in the states. It was large enough for a mansion and even a large enough quarters for the staff as well.

They were even bringing their dog with them.

Killua didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay here with Gon, but, he knew his family would never allow it. His family, they want him to grow up strong, to do great things, that they plan to teach him their own way before shipping him off into the real world.

In English terms, it means that they plan to keep him locked up and mold him into what they believe is acceptable before pushing him out the door to see if he's ready for the harsh ways of reality.

It was unfair but Killua has learned to accept it. He knew there was no way to escape. They were famous for what they do. Being a family of assassins, they always plan ahead to make sure what they plan to do, is beneficial.

The only real reason that any of us get sent off to college and school for that matter is for us to look normal, to get an education like everyone else, but what we learn behind closed doors, is what we really thrive for. Training! The harsh training that we endured since childhood is what we really learn to endure.

Killua knew this from experience. He alone for the past twelve years has grown to be immune to poison, electricity and much more. But that wasn't enough. Physical strength mattered just as much as internal strength! The torture that he suffered was only a small part of his way to becoming stronger.

There was so much more at play to that, but, there is no time to explain all that happens to him. There is only so much time before he leaves this place for good and it was off to the states.

He turned around completely and faced his friend as he tried to catch his breath, his hands on his knees. Killua felt his heart ache as he waited for Gon to speak. He knew that this last confrontation was going to make leaving harder on him, but he wanted to hear what he had to say. Gon stood up straight and smiled.

"So Killua, I guess this is where we part ways, huh?" Gon said. Killua nodded. Gon frowned. "I can tell you're upset Killua. But don't worry, we'll see each other again soon."  
"What makes you say that? You know my family. We may move again and you will never find us again. I could end up killed. You never know."

Gon pouted. "Killua if you keep it up with this negative attitude, then you'll never be happy."

How can I be happy without you by my side, Killua thought to himself. He sighed and clenched his fist around the strap of his bag. "Whatever, but it's most likely the truth."

Gon just rolled his eyes. "I promise that we'll see each other again." He held out his hand, his pinky extended and a smile on his face. "Pinky swear on it?" Killua blinked in surprise. He didn't know people still did this kind of thing. "Come on, hurry up, you're leaving soon." Gon grabbed Killua's hand and wrapped his pinky around Killua's. "I pinky swear that we'll see each other again, some day in the future, and that I'll never forget you." He looked Killua dead in the eye, a now serious look on his face. "If I break my promise, I have to swallow one thousand needles." Killua stared at Gon with a look of shock on his face. He had never seen Gon so serious. Gon smiled. "Pinky Sworn!"

"Gon I-!" Killua tried to say something but was quickly interrupted.

"From the island I was on, before I moved here, there's another part to it." Gon grabbed Killua's hand again and placed it back, the same way it was before this time, their pinkies have yet to touch. "You do it like this, we seal our thumbs together."

Killua let out an inaudible gasp.

"Sealed with a kiss!" Gon announced as their thumbs met in a "kiss."

Killua felt his cheeks heat up with a blush. "Baka, don't say things like that. It's embarrassing."

Gon just giggled and gave Killua one last hug. "I'm going to miss you Killua."

Killua nodded in agreement, his cheeks still tinted pink. "I'm going to miss you too, Gon."

"Come on Killua dear, we're getting ready to leave." Kikyo -his mother- called out to him.

"Yeah Killua let's go. We don't have all day." Milluki –Killua's older brother- complained.

Killua rolled his eyes. He can only imagine the road trip with all of his siblings. It was going to be hell. He could feel it already.

"Killua," Killua looked up as Gon had a fist held out in front of him. "See you later."

Killua smiled sadly before joining his friend in the fist pump. "See you later, Gon."

Killua wanted to cry, he really did, but he couldn't, not in front of his family.

Not in front of Gon.

* * *

It's been two years since that day, that painful day, but Killua still remembered it so well. He often thought about it when he was being whipped as punishment.

The thought of his best friend was so comforting that it keeps him sane. It keeps him from cracking. Killua was grateful for that.

He leaned his head in his hand as he sat at his desk. He was utterly bored. He hates school. He's hated for two years. He's misses Gon.

He was pathetic. That's something his brother would probably tell him right now. He was letting an old friend get a hold on him and make him weak. It truly was pathetic. Killua sighed and sat back in his chair.

"Get a hold of yourself Killua. Don't let it get to you." Killua muttered to himself. He flipped his white hair out of his face and ran a hand over his pale face.

"Hey Killua," Killua took a deep breath and looked over to his right. A blonde girl sat beside him, she smiled at him before putting a hand on his arm. "What's wrong with you? You seem to be more and more distant every time I see you?"

Killua just rolled his eyes and put his arms behind his head. "It's nothing Bisky. Just leave me be."

"Don't use that tone with me. I know something is wrong, so spill before I pound you into next week!"

Killua flinched before sighing. "It's really nothing. Nothing you or even I can't fix."

Bisky pouted. "It's that bad huh?" Killua didn't respond. The teacher walked in and she sat back in her seat. "Fine, but you better tell me after class."

"Whatever."

"Alright students I hope your morning has been going well." Some groans were heard and the teacher just shook his head. "I guess not, but maybe this will cheer you all up." He smiled. "We have a new student joining us." Whispers were heard next.

The door opened swiftly, a shilluette stood at the door way. Killua looked out the window with disinterest. He didn't care about any new kid. They'll most likely just bug him to try and make a friend.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

The student let out a "hmm" as a response before facing the large class again. "My name is Freecss, Gon, but, you can just call me Gon." He grinned. "I've traveled here all the way from Japan to find a friend of mine, I heard he goes here. I hope we all become great friends."

Killua's eyes widened as he pulled his hood over his face. Gon! Gon was here! In his class!

No way. Killua pulled his hood as further in front of his face as far as it could go and lowered his head.

Gon, he has traveled from Japan, just to find him. He felt his cheeks get pink. What a fool! Gon may be strong and take care of himself, but he's only, what maybe twelve years old now. How did he even get here anyways? Did Mito-san let him go and find me? But she cares about Gon like she was his mother. Why would she let him go?

Or is there more to this than Killua knew?

"A promise is a promise isn't it?" Killua's eyes widened and he raises his head to look into the chocolate eyes of Gon. Gon smiled at him. "Killua!"

Killua blushed brighter and raised a fist and punched Gon on top of the head. "Baka, what have I told you about embarrassing me, so annoying!"

Gon held his head, the happiest smile he had ever worn on his face was plastered on his features. "It's so good to see you Killua."

Killua took a deep breath and looked away. "Yeah, it's good to see you too Gon."

Killua smiled internally, the biggest smile he could. He was so happy.

Bisky smiled to herself as she watched the two boys interact. "So this is what you were upset about, huh?" She placed her chin in her hand and watched. "Best friend forever I suppose. It seems no matter how far apart they are, it seems that they still find each other." Bisky placed her other hand over her heart.

"That's so cute."

.

.

.

Who would have guessed that a silly pinky promise, would lead to such a sweet reunion between friends?

* * *

So this is how the fic ends huh? I hope you enjoyed it. I hope I kept them all in character.

If you liked it, please review, favorite and or follow me.

Look out for more Hunter X Hunter fanfics in the future. I have more of them planned so watch out.


End file.
